The present invention relates to a laparoscopic instrument and, more particularly, to a laparoscopic instrument which may be used to determine the values of various internal distances and/or dimensions within a body cavity in connection with laparoscopic surgery.
During laparoscopic surgery, various surgical instruments are inserted through one or more tiny incisions in a patient's abdomen. A example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,373 issued Sep. 15, 1992 to Ferzli, which patent is incorporated herein by reference as it pertains to the general construction of such instruments as well as any other structural features pertinent to the practice of the invention herein. In conjunction with the use of laparoscopic devices, a TV monitor receiving electronically converted images from an endoscope displays a view of the interior body cavity being operated on, permitting the surgeon to properly manipulate the laparoscopic instruments to achieve the desired corrective results.
With the advent of laparoscopic surgery many surgical procedures previously requiring major surgery may now be performed with minimal invasion, resulting in a reduction in pain, accelerated patient recovery and significantly less scaring. However, insofar as the only view the surgeon generally has of the interior regions accessed by the laparoscopic instruments is that shown on a monitor, it is often difficult to ascertain distances and dimensions of the various organs or lesions to subject of a particular procedure or operation. Precise measurement of these dimensions and distances could prove quite useful, particularly for example in operations requiring organ bypass, such as in connection with intestinal surgery, where a length of an intestine is ideally bypassed with a correctly sized segment. Also, the size of a tumor or lesion may be determined in situ, such that the extent of the surgery, and the nature and positioning of the required incisions and subsequent suturing, can be better planned in advance of removal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an instrument for use during laparoscopic surgery which could be inserted into a body cavity through a laparoscopic incision, and which could be used to indicate to the surgeon various internal distances and dimensions.